I'm not a princess in a tower
by Graziela Leon
Summary: Kagome é uma garota que teve de encarar muitos acontecimentos difíceis em um período muito curto, agora suas decisões serão capazes de mostrar seu verdadeiro caráter. Uma história sobre coragem e superação.


_**One Shot: "**__**I'm not a princess in a tower**__**"**_

_Uma história sobre Kagome_

_**Autor:**__ Graziela de Leon_

_Gênero: drama adolescente_

_**Direitos autorais:**__ Inu Yasha™ e todos os personagens relacionados são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi. Todos os direitos estão reservados_

"_I'm not a princess in a tower" pertence a Graziela de Leon. Proibida a reprodução, ainda que parcial, sem autorização prévia._

_**Baseado em:**__ "Don't waste your time" Kelly Clarkson_

_**Nota da Autora**__: A história é narrada segundo o ponto de vista da Ka-chan, por narrador onisciente em terceira pessoa. __**O trecho em negrito é opcional, não afeta o teor da história. Foi escrito especialmente para os fãs de Sesshoumaru e Rin.**_

* * *

**Esta é uma história fictícia, com pessoas e eventos fictícios.**

Kagome Higurashi, uma garota de apenas dezoito anos, caminhava triste pela alameda que a conduziria para fora daquelepesadelo, daquele lugar horrível. Qualquer um que a visse não poderia ter noção de tudo o que ela passara nos últimos meses. A menina encarou com uma força sobre-humana todos os problemas que pareciam seguir apenas na sua direção, e agora, para finalizar, deixava ali uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Pensava em como as coisas já foram tão diferentes pra ela...

Sete meses antes, ela era apenas uma garota normal. Estava no último ano da escola e apaixonada. Sim, apaixonada, pelo garoto mais bonito que conhecia... Inu Yasha...

Lágrimas voltaram a correr por trás dos óculos escuros. Lembrar de tudo aquilo era doloroso.

Ela se apaixonara por ele e o pior era que ele também estava apaixonado por ela. Vocês podem estar pensando que não há problema nenhum nisto, afinal, se é bilateral, tudo corre para que os dois fiquem juntos, certo? Bom, parece que nem tanto...

Kagome e Inu eram amigos há bastante tempo, desde o jardim de infância, mais ou menos. Quando ficaram mais velhos, surgiu um interesse, desse interesse surgiu um sentimento. Quando houve a oportunidade, eles ficaram... Mas, como nessa idade a coisa mais fácil do mundo é errar, eles erraram feio... Decidiram manter segredo de estarem juntos até que acabasse o ano... ah, como ela se arrependia daquilo tudo agora...Segredo, que grande besteira!

Logo depois de terem começado o relacionamento secreto, eles descobriram que Kikyou, amiga de ambos, também era apaixonada por Inu Yasha, e, por causa dele, entrou numa crise de anorexia e depressão... Kikyou sempre fora fraca pra encarar as dificuldades, Kagome sabia que ela apenas pioraria com a notícia do namoro dos dois... Ficou desnorteada, sem saber com a felicidade de quem ela deveria se preocupar.

Inu Yasha decidiu pelos dois, resolveu romper com ela e apoiar Kikyou em seu tratamento.

Essa foi a primeira bomba lançada sobre a vida de Ka-chan... Amar um garoto que também a amava, e saber que não poderiam ficar juntos.

Foi um período muito difícil, mas felizmente ela pudera contar com o apoio de sua família. Seus irmãos mais novos, sua mãe e, principalmente, seu pai. Na verdade, o pai de Kagome foi a pessoa na qual ela se apoiou plenamente para superar tudo o que acontecia em sua vida. Ele foi seu melhor amigo, seu confidente. Muito mais do que ela poderia esperar.

_Flashback:_

_- Ka, querida, poderíamos conversar por um instante?_

_- Que foi, pai?_

_- Eu ia esperar pra te contar sobre isso depois da sua formatura, mas com as coisas que aconteceram, acho melhor perguntar sua opinião de uma vez..._

_- Pai, ta me deixando preocupada! O que é?_

_- Eu mandei seus documentos para uma escola de arte em Paris e fiz sua inscrição... Também falei com sua tia Kaede, e você vai poder morar lá com ela e a Sangô, se aceitar..._

_- Eu vou pra Paris?? – pela primeira vez em semanas a garota expressava algum entusiasmo – Nossa, isso é incrível!!_

_- Você quer ir, mesmo? Se quiser eu mando o cheque pra eles ainda hoje... Acho que vai ser muito proveitoso pra você conhecer uma outra cultura, e você sempre gostou tanto de arte... Achei que iria se interessar por esse curso – entregou à ela um panfleto – Aí tem todas as informações que você precisa sobre a escola e o currículo... E se quiser pensar a respeito, tem todo o tempo que quiser. As passagens não têm data definida, se você decidir que vai, pode ir quando quiser. Sem pressão._

_- Eu não tenho nada pra pensar, pai. Eu vou! – Abraçou-se a ele fortemente – Não sei o que faria se não tivesse o senhor na minha vida... Obrigada por pensar tanto em mim._

_Fim do Flashback_

Logo após a sua formatura, ele caiu de cama, muito indisposto. Foi o momento em que ela pensou poder retribuir toda a atenção que seu pai lhe dera. Mas, por mais que a família o cobrisse de cuidados, ele não apresentava nenhum sinal de melhora.

Procuraram médicos e logo a suspeita se confirmou. Um câncer silencioso tomara conta do corpo de Higurashi-sama, e três órgãos já estavam comprometidos. O mundo de Kagome voltou a desabar, mas dessa vez ela não era a única que tinha de suportar as ciladas do destino. Tinha uma mãe que não sabia viver sem o marido e dois irmãos menores, Rin, com treze anos, e Souta, com onze.

O desfecho é um tanto quanto óbvio. Neste exato momento, ela acaba de sair do funeral do próprio pai, que morrera na manhã anterior.

Rumava agora para fora daquele cemitério, em direção da sua casa. Agendou para aquela tarde a passagem que seu pai havia reservado. Não queria mais estar naquele ambiente de sempre... Precisava deixar aquela casa, aquela cidade... E todas as lembranças. Sentia que não teria forças pra continuar ali, vendo a compaixão nos atos de todas as pessoas ao seu redor.

Tirou os óculos e passou as mãos pelo rosto, enxugando o líquido cristalino que teimava em escorreu dos seus olhos. Verificou o horário, não queria se atrasar pro Check-in. Foi quando escutou certa voz já conhecida chamando o seu nome.

Virou-se, e deu de cara com ele.

Inu Yasha parou ofegante diante dela, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos. Quando percebera a ausência da garota, ele correra o mais rápido que pode para alcançá-la.

Inu – Por acaso... você está... fugindo...??

Kag – Não, só não tinha mais o que fazer lá – disse sem emoções – Por que veio atrás de mim?

Inu – é que eu queria te pedir... quer dizer, te perguntar uma coisa...

Kag – fala rápido, Inu, eu tô com um pouquinho de pressa.

O rapaz respirou profundamente. Parecia muito seguro com suas decisões.

Inu – Eu queria te dizer que... Ka, vc sabe que eu vou assumir as finanças do meu pai em alguns anos, eu tenho um futuro garantido... E sabe que eu... que eu te amo, não sabe? – Encarou, hesitante, os olhos vermelhos da garota à sua frente. – Acho melhor falar de uma vez... Quer se casar comigo?

Kag – Como? – sua mente estava confusa demais pra acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Inu – Ka, eu me preocupo com você... eu quero te proteger – Sorriu pra ela e se ajoelhou – Casa comigo, Kagome Higurashi?

Ka – Levanta, Inu Yasha...- ele não obedeceu - Inu Yasha, isso aqui é um cemitério... Levanta do chão, pelo amor de Deus!

Inu – Ta bom, Ka! – levantou – Eu sei que não é o melhor lugar nem a melhor hora pra isso... mas eu não ia conseguir agüentar, eu precisava te falar logo... eu já conversei com o meu pai, essa semana ele sai pra comprar a nossa casa, então podemos casar em um mês, se você preferir – ele viu que o rosto dela não manifestava entusiasmo – Olha, Kagome... eu sei que você ainda está muito magoada por causa daquela história com a Kikyou... Mas isso não muda o fato de que a gente se ama... Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca gostei da Kikyou, só fiquei do lado dela pq ela precisava de mim. Casa comigo, Ka... não seja teimosa...

Ka – Inu Yasha, eu acabei de enterrar o meu pai, to pouco me importando com a Kikyou! Agora me deixa sozinha, por favor?

Inu – Ka, eu sei que você está desolada, e foi por isso que eu vim falar com você... Olha, agora que o seu pai... se foi, você precisa de alguém que cuide de você. Eu sei que está se sentindo como se não houvesse mais chão sob os seus pés, e é isso que eu estou te oferecendo...

Ka – Ta me oferecendo "_salvação_"?? – ela falava com extrema ironia, não parecia mais a mesma garotinha de poucos meses antes - Olha, desculpa frustrar seus sonhos românticos, mas eu não sou uma princesinha de contos de fadas, Inu Yasha... Eu não preciso que um homem forte venha me salvar e casar comigo. – respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos– Demo, você tem razão sobre uma coisa: eu realmente não tenho mais chão sob meus pés, por isso eu estou saindo agora, Inu Yasha. Dentro de quatro horas eu estarei num avião, indo pra Paris.

Inu – Como assim, ir embora?? Ka, você não pode decidir isso assim tão precipitadamente... E eu? Como eu fico nessa história??

Ka – eu nunca disse que não te amava, Inu Yasha... mas eu acabei de perder meu pai, e tenho que assumir responsabilidades agora... Se está sendo difícil pra mim, imagina pra Rin, ela só tem treze anos, e também perdeu o pai. Eu sou a irmã mais velha dela e tenho que dar o exemplo.

Ela virou-se para sair, mas o garoto segurou seu braço com força.

Inu – E que exemplo pretende dar desse jeito? O de uma garota teimosa que não é capaz de admitir que precisa de ajuda?

Ka – Não, Inu Yasha – Puxou o braço – o de uma garota que é capaz de se ajudar sozinha, que pode construir a própria vida, e que não precisa de um homem decidindo as coisas em seu lugar. – voltou a colocar os óculos escuros – Isso não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu entre nós. É que eu preciso me encontrar... encontrar meu próprio caminho. Meu pai deixou tudo preparado pra que eu estudasse na França, e isso é o melhor pra mim... Aliás, é o melhor pra todo mundo...

Inu – Menos pra mim...

Ka – Olha, eu realmente não tenho tempo pra ficar aqui tendo esta conversa... Eu vou embora, você querendo ou não, mas as coisas vão ser muito mais fáceis se você parar de se fazer de vítima... A última coisa que eu queria nessa vida era brigar com você, justo agora. Pode ser que eu nunca mais te veja, Inu Yasha... – tocou o rosto dele de leve e recuou – Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a gente tem que crescer e seguir o próprio rumo... E a minha hora é agora – Virou de costas pra ele – eu não guardo nenhum rancor de você, se é o que está pensando. Vê se se cuida, tá?

Foi embora, deixando Inu Yasha completamente sem saber o que pensar. Quer dizer, ele sabia o que pensar... pensava que a havia perdido, talvez para sempre, e não podia fazer nada a esse respeito. Viu ela desaparecer de sua vista e de sua vida.

* * *

_O trecho abaixo, em negrito, é opcional. Se vc não gosta do Shipper Sesshy&Rin, não precisa ler._

**Mal tinha acabado de falar o endereço para o taxista, sentiu o celular vibrando dentro da bolsa. Ela procurou pelo aparelho, e olhou o número no display. Era uma chamada internacional.**

**- Moshi Moshi?**

_**- Kagome? Oi, é o Sesshoumaru... O Inu Yasha me falou o que aconteceu... Olha, eu sei que é de péssimo tom falar essas coisas por telefone, mas nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo... acho que as formalidades podem ser deixadas de lado. Eu liguei pra te dar os meus pêsames... Sério, eu sinto muitíssimo. Gostaria de estar aí agora, mas meu avião teve de pousar aqui em Seattle por causa de um nevoeiro...**_

**- Você ta vindo pra cá?**

_**- Uhum... Nova York não é mais pra mim... Devo chegar aí amanhã pela manhã...**_

**- Pena... nós não vamos nos ver... eu pego um avião pra Paris daqui há três horas. Obrigada pela consideração...**

_**- Nossa, então boa viagem pra você... Olha, se tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer pra te ajudar, pode contar comigo...**_

**De repente uma idéia surgiu na cabeça dela... Algo que resolveria a sua maior preocupação, naquele momento.**

**- Na verdade... Tem uma coisinha sim... Eu gostaria que você olhasse a Rin pra mim...**

_**- A sua irmãzinha??**_

**- Olha, você tem só 20 anos, mas é uma das pessoas mais responsáveis que eu conheço... Eu me preocupo muito com ela... A Rin é só uma menina, e me parece muito confusa... Se você puder dar um apoio pra ela enquanto eu estiver fora... Seria maravilhoso, tanto pra mim quanto pra ela...**

_**- Bom, então tudo bem... Acho que isso pode ser interessante...**_

**- É... interessante... – ela riu com a possibilidade que lhe ocorreu, mas não disse nada, apenas desligou o telefone.**

* * *

Kagome embarcou no vôo rumo a uma nova vida, que ela construiria de acordo com sua própria vontade, mas sem deixar de ter feridas profundas dentro de si. Nada mais seria da mesma forma em sua vida, mas ela tinha coragem o bastante pra enfrentar seus problemas da forma como seu pai a havia ensinado.

E, apesar de todos os acontecimentos aqui narrados serem fictícios, os fatos são reais.

É real que a vida não é justa, que o destino às vezes parece "encrencar" com determinada pessoa. É real que o câncer destrói famílias e sonhos.

E também é real que às vezes uma menina precisa decidir que não é uma princesinha, que não precisa de uma namorado ou marido decidindo as coisas por ela. Que não precisa ser salva de nenhuma torre...

* * *

**FIM**

**One shot gradenha, neah? Deu sete páginas no Word…**

**Foi muito importante pra mim escrever essa história, pq tem muitos aspectos da minha vida nela... Deu pra perceber que eu me "meti" nos últimos parágrafos, neah? Super pessoais os comentários.**

**Fico muito grata a todos os que leram, e espero os reviews, falow?**

**Kisus**


End file.
